


L'elfe fusionniée

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elf, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, School, Supernatural - Freeform, black - Freeform, demon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doit suivre des règles, dont celle de ne jamais sortir le soir lorsqu'il y a des fêtes publiques (Noël, Halloween, etc...), mais Zayn le fera sortir et Harry devra bien en subir les conséquences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'elfe fusionniée

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un vieux one shot que j'ai un peu refait en changeant les noms, alors désolé s'il y a un peu d'incohérence...

Longue, voilà comment s'annonçait cette énième soirée de fête. Harry, un jeune garçon de 15 ans, n'avait jamais aimé aucune fête depuis sa naissance. Du plus loin que ses voisins et amis puissent se souvenir, il n'avait même jamais osé poser un seul pied à l'extérieur lorsque les gens célébraient. Harry se défendait en expliquant que ça lui donnait la nausée, mais bien évidemment, personne ne croyait cette explication, sauf ses parents qui connaissaient la vrai raison. Et ce soir, ce ne serait qu'un autre moment passé seul, enfermé dans sa chambre avec une peur insupportable lui tordant les entrailles.

Aujourd'hui, en tant que meilleur ami d'Harry, Zayn c'était mis en tête de lui apporter un costume de squelette afin qu'ils puissent déambuler ensemble dans les rues de la petite ville. À la fin des cours, Zayn s'invita donc chez son ami pour lui faire part de sa magnifique idée. Pourtant, il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas d'accord et il choisit quand même de faire taire sa conscience qui lui criait de laisser tomber. De toute façon, c'était mal le connaitre si quelqu'un pensait qu'il lâcherait vraiment son idée. Personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis s'il avait décidé quelque chose, même pas son meilleur ami ni ses propres parents.

Après que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours ait retentie dans toute l'école, Zayn se dépêcha de courir derrière son ami qui ne l'attendait jamais le soir, il préférait courir jusque chez lui, la tête baissée. Zayn le rattrapa rapidement et ils coururent ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas quel était l'intérêt de rentrer aussi rapidement mais il ne posa aucune question avant d'arriver chez Harry.

La porte enfin refermée derrière eux, Harry était furieux. Pourquoi son ami l'avait-il suivi? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui? Aucune réponse ne s'annonçait et c'est donc furieux qu'il monta jusque dans sa chambre, suivit encore une fois de son ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher une seule seconde. Le jeune brun propriétaire de la pièce claqua la porte après avoir laissé passer Zayn qui alla s'asseoir sur le petit lit.

« - Tu sais Haz, j'ai eu une idée pour ce soir. Comme tu n'as jamais passé l'Halloween, j'ai décidé qu'on allait aller faire du porte-à-porte ensemble. »

Pour seule réponse, ledit Haz s'assit par terre en face de son ami, les yeux lançant des éclairs vers celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ce soir, il n'avait pas le droit, c'était contre ses règles, contre les règles de sa famille. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de sortir lorsqu'il y avait une fête importante en ville comme aujourd'hui. Sa vie serait en danger et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était un des rares descendants de son "espèce" encore vivant dans le coin et un seul écart des règles pourrait lui être fatal.

« - Alors? Tu es partant ou tu vas encore t'enfermer ici, dans un coin sombre de ta minuscule chambre? »

Oui, Harry vivait dans une petite maison miteuse avec ses parents et la seule pièce dans laquelle rentrait un lit, excluant bien sûr la cuisine, le salon et la chambre des maîtres, était le grenier. On y retrouvait tout ce qui lui appartenait, donc un petit lit inconfortable, un bureau de travail, des vêtements et un placard. Sa chambre était toujours impeccablement rangée et sur le sol ne se trouvait aucun petit grain de poussière.

« - Je préfère rester enfermer ici que de sortir dehors, je n'aime pas l'extérieur. » Se défendit Harry.  
« - Tu n'aimes pratiquement rien de toute façon, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ton avis m'importait, tu enfiles ce déguisement et ensuite, je te traine de force dans la rue. Et tu n'as pas à donner ton avis. » Crut-il bon de rajouter avant de lui fourrer le déguisement entre les mains.

Harry n'ajouta rien, il savait pertinemment que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, tout aboutirait à la même chose: lui dehors, dans un déguisement en train de marcher dans les rues lors d'une grande fête. D'un hochement de tête furieux, il fit signe à Zayn de sortir afin qu'il se change et une fois fait, le petit brun sortit pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Ses parents étant sortis pour régler quelque affaires importantes, il était seul et personne ne pouvait le retenir chez lui. Il savait que sa conséquence le lendemain serait énorme mais il n'avait aucun bon prétexte pour ne pas suivre son ami à l'extérieur. Il aurait du se trouver de meilleures idées lorsqu'il en avait le temps, mais, là maintenant, rien ne lui venait en tête.

« - Allez petit fainéant! On sort, et n'oublie pas de prendre ton sac si tu veux pouvoir ramener des friandises tout à l'heure! » Lança amicalement Zayn.

Harry ramassa donc un sac recyclable qui trainait sur le divan avant d'aller se planter en face de la porte: sa seule protection contre le monde extérieur, ce monde rempli d'êtres égocentriques et souvent inintelligents. Il hésitait encore à sortir, il n'avait pas le droit, mais pourtant, l'envie de sortir était présente, elle lui brûlait le bas du ventre. L'adrénaline montait par vague, démontrant parfaitement qu'il voulait désobéir aux règles malgré que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature. Depuis toujours, il prenait le temps de peser le pour et le contre, mais cette fois-ci, il fonça, sans plus réfléchir aux problèmes qui arriveraient bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, il allait profiter de cette sortie avec son ami.

« - Tu vas encore rester là longtemps? » S'exaspéra alors Zayn.  
« - Non, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.» Lança-t-il, accompagné d'un petit clin d'oeil.

Harry finit par poser la main sur la poignée avant de finalement la tourner, ouvrant la porte qui laissa passer un vent frais portant l'odeur du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Zayn suivit de près le petit brun qui descendait les marches du perron pour finalement se retrouver au bord de la route, sur le même trottoir que les autres jeunes utilisaient. Le soleil commençait à peine sa descente dans le ciel et le parfum des feuilles jaunes, rouges, oranges et vertes virevoltant en tombant des arbres rendaient le tout magnifique. Zayn, ce grand garçon déguisé en chat noir - afin que ses cheveux s'accordent au déguisement - attrapa par le poignet Harry qui se laissa trainer jusqu'à la première maison. Après qu'ils aient frappé à la porte et attendu quelques secondes, une femme rondelette vint leur ouvrir avant de laisser tomber une dizaine de bonbons dans chacun des sacs. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur tournée dans toute la rue, faisant parfois des zigzags pour passer d'une maison à une autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison de Zayn qui était presque complètement de l'autre côté de la minuscule ville. Il vivait dans une maison plutôt grosse, elle aussi noire. L'intérieur était tout aussi sombre et la seule pièce où l'on pouvait trouver du blanc ou alors, du gris pâle, était la pièce réservée aux invités, là où aucun membre de la famille de Zayn n'osaient aller. Tout le reste du presque manoir était plongé dans la noirceur du bleu foncé, du noir, du rouge foncé et du brun. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tout était aussi sombre mais en même temps, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Chaque fois, il se disait que les parents de son ami avaient de drôles de goût, tout simplement.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il comprit pourquoi tout restait si foncé ici. Après qu'il ait pénétré dans la maison à la suite de son ami et que la porte noire se soit refermée derrière eux dans un bruit sourd, les murs, les meubles, le plafond et le plancher, habituellement peinturés de différentes couleurs, étaient tous d'un noir profond, comme s'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de la maison. On aurait dit un gigantesque trou noir qui les englobait tout doucement. Harry observa le tout avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement. Tout ceci, c'était le rite habituel qu'utilisaient les démons pour tuer les gens de sa race. Et comme un con, il n'avait rien vu venir alors qu'il y avait tant d'indices tout autour de lui. Il aurait dû comprendre dès le début, mais son expérience à ce moment-là n'était pas très développée et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

Harry se fit alors pousser en avant par Zayn et il se sentit flotter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose de dur. Au fond du trou se trouvaient différents instruments de torture qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas sentir sur lui. Après une dizaine de minutes, une pression se fit sentir sur son abdomen et il finit par ouvrir la bouche en grand sous la douleur. Tous ses pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser s'envolèrent aussitôt et son corps se déssècha, comme une vulgaire enveloppe alors que Zayn sombrait dans un sommeil profond qui ne se finirait que lorsqu'un nouvel elf naitrait. C'était les règles qui régissaient leur monde parallèle à celui des humains, lorsqu'ils tuaient quelqu'un, tant et aussi longtemps que quelqu'un de la même espèce ne serait pas venu prendre la place de la personne tuée, le tueur resterait endormi.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'à partir de ce jour, puisque le dernier elf mâle avait été tué, plus aucun petit enfant aux oreilles pointues ne pourrait venir au monde et par le fait même, les démons n'ayant plus rien à faire sur ce monde, s'envolèrent les uns après les autres, ne laissant que le corps de Zayn dans le fond de sa maison, couché sur le corps d'Harry. Au fil du temps, les deux se fusionnèrent et un être prit vie.

C'était une fille et même si au fond de son esprit, elle pouvait parfois entendre les voix de ses "pères", elle vécue une petite vie heureuse, donnant naissance à un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, mais aux oreilles pointues. Le dernier espoir des elfs qui donna naissance à son tour à d'autres enfants aux oreilles pointues.

Assurément, un jour, le côté démon d'un des descendants de l'elfe fusionnée finira par faire son apparition, mais d'ici-là, le peuple des elfs pourra vivre heureux dans leurs petites familles, mélangés aux humains.


End file.
